The bartender
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: Edward walks into a Vampire bar. he's on the job. but when he meets a beautiful human or so he thinks bartender. she's mysterious and knows way more than she should. when things get outta hand and they have to hide. Its about time things get a lil heated. he decides he can't stay away from her, no matter what the secret it is that she is hiding from him.


The man looked about twenty, he had recently emigrated from South America. With broad shoulders, sun-streaked wavy blond hair and the remnants of a tan, he looked like the kind of kid who should be leading tour groups into the outback, all smiles and corny jokes. As he moved around the bar as if he owned the place. Working with the most gorgeous woman, any person had ever seen.

The woman, had long brunette hair, that she roughly pushed behind her ear when she got bored of looking through the curtain of a fringe. She had pale, soft human looking skin. She had piercing blue eyes, that could cut through a soul. She had plump lips as red as the rose. The woman looked around, she gasped and had to take a double look at the drop-dead gorgeous creature just walked through the entrance to the club. Muscular body, chiselled face, bright green eyes, golden bronze curls. He was attracting attention from every female in the room, he did have the decency to look embarrassed. He spotted is target. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he had seen pictures but nothing compared to the real thing. Pictures were no comparison. His friend stood a couple of steps back. His friend, had dark hair and bright red eyes. His eyes contrasted with his pasty pale skin. He was tall and skinny.

The walk of this man was proud, strong and respected. Until he spoke, he could come across as arrogant and selfish. When his golden heart and beautiful attributes to the society of well being. This man was a beautiful man, inside and out. He cared about others, he tried his hardest to put things right. He was gallant and brave, he was thoughtful especially towards women, he was pure of heart. Not many of them around nowadays. He worked for the Supernatural bureau protection and intelligence or SBPAI for short. He was sort of like the FBI but for the supernatural. He was supernatural himself. The woman had looked up, when she caught his eyes she quickly looked back down- she smiled ever so slightly as she played with her hair. She looked up again, and caught his eyes on purpose. He smiled at her. He slowly swaggered to the bar.

"a human working at a Vampire bar?" he asked, anyone could hear the incredulous tone. She laughed, as she bent and put her elbows down on the bar top.

"take a whiff goldilocks, I'm no human" he leant in a sniffed, he then realised she was no human. He had no clue as to what she was. He never smelt anything so fine in his life. He also noticed an South American accent. "well, handsome you're no vampire" she said. He got out his badge, she glanced at it. "you have no idea how turned on I am right now" the man choked, his friend who sat next to him laughed and hit his partners back.

"Miss" His friend said for him, she quickly looked at the Vampire.

"What makes you think I'm a miss?" she asked. The two mean glanced at each other at the dead serious look she was giving off. She had been all smiles and laughs at first. When they looked back, she had straightened up, she had thrown a towel over her shoulder and was grinning at them. She wore a lycra skirt that clung to her ass and stopped just below her ass. She wore black tights and then heels. She wore a grey strappy top and some necklaces. The bronze haired man found her very sexy.

"we need to know who owns this place" they both demanded. She stared at them with her eyebrows raised.

"where do you think I am from, goldilocks?" she asked him, she kept his gaze no one had ever stared on right back at him.

"south America?" he asked. He glanced at his partner not sure where this was going.

"everyone in South America in respectful and polite" she explained, he looked over at his friend. His friend had, had enough.

"who owns this place?" he demanded. He glanced over at the other man serving.

"Your looking at him asshat" she snapped. He looked back around at him. "now before you say anything to him, he has a temper I would suggest you do a couple of things" she said, the bronze haired man looked at the blue eyed beauty in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow, the bartender grinned at him. Suddenly a man barged into said bronze man, this intruder was obviously human and drunk.

"Isabelle, of bells of bella" he called, Bella turned to him. "when will you come to the world of my… " he seemed to struggle with coming up with something to say. "…Penis" was the best he came up with. Bella just grinned.

"Take a hike Greece" she laughed, he hopped up onto the bar and leaned over for a kiss. She snickered and just pushed him off. The two men started whispering with each other.

"seems she can take care of herself" the angry dark haired man whispered.

"what are you two girls whispering about?" she asked. Goldilocks looked up.

"what are these things we should do?" he asked he was suspicious. Gorgeous girl always have a secret agenda.

"well, one sit up straight" He did, so did his friend. "second, don't demand respect let us give it to you" she said. "third, buy a drink" she looked over to his friend. "what can I get you?" she asked. He looked around not sure.

"what do you recommend?" He asked. She looked around.

"what are you a mouse? Speak up" she laughed at his expression, he went to repeat she waved him off. "yeah, yeah I heard you the first time" she again grinned at Goldilocks.

"well, I don't actually drink any of the stuff we make- but I've heard that the murdering Seattle is pretty good" She kept her stare the same. Was it a coincidence? Probably not. The two were there on a case of vampire murders in Seattle. Over a hundred people had been killed. Goldilocks partner looked uncomfortable.

"I guess, I'll go with that" she nodded, and started quickly around the bar getting his drink ready. He quickly stilled her hand, he brought it to his face he sniffed her wrist. "you smell delectable" Goldilocks looked between his partner and the girl. She hadn't changed her posture or her facial expression.

"that doesn't scare you?" Goldilocks asked. She shook her head, she pulled her hand out of his grasp with amazing strength.

"not really, I can handle myself" she grinned, Goldilocks just shook his head. "anything for you handsome?" she asked goldilocks. She put the drink in front of his partner, who took it gingerly. "oh, are you scared it's gonna bite?" she asked as she looked at him, the comment was rather ironic and made her laugh. She looked back at the bronze haired man who was getting annoyed with nothing happening, he was standing straight. "Handsome?" she asked, he leaned forward and motioned her too. She leaned in.

"you think I'm handsome" her eyes smiled. He smiled back.

"Maybe" she stood back, and walked over to the other man. It was too loud and Goldilocks couldn't hear what was being said.

"Can you hear?" he asked his partner. He simply nodded.

"Hey, bro" she pulled him back slightly so she was whispering in his ear. "those two guys, are from SPI. They think we are linked with the Seattle murders. I told you, Alan was framing us" she hissed the last part. He pulled away, he gave her a one armed hug and walked over to the two gentlemen.

"hey guys" he greeted. He shook both their hands. The door banged open, more flew open pushed by the wind. There was silhouette of a man, leaves were blown inside. Bella stood shocked still, neither of the three men had noticed the new comer. She quickly hit her brother.

"Josh" she said almost quietly. He turned, he saw the pale look and turned to the door. He cursed. Before anything else happened. Bella, turned back to her carefree, happy, strong and confident demeanour was back. Goldilocks had seen her swift change.

"Ah, Bella beautiful. I hoped you were serving" the sickly sweet smell of Vampire already clogged her node but now it became disgusting. "you are looking very fine today, especially better than yesterday? Trying to impress anyone?" he asked. Her face brightened when an idea came to her.

"oh yeah, my boyfriend" she said, she had been mysterious for the most part. Now she was thinking on her feet. The newcomer did look slightly upset and surprised.

"you look surprised, why do you think she wouldn't have a boyfriend?" Goldilocks asked. He had turned in his seat and had his back to the bar and his elbows against the top. The blonde glared at the gorgeous bronze haired god.

"and who exactly are you?" the blonde demanded. He was angry that someone had his Isabella, never the matter when has a guy ever got in the way before.

"Edward, the boyfriend" A smile broke out on Bella's face as Edward stuck up for her. James, the blonde looked between, Bella Edward and her brother who all nodded. He grimaced.

"since when has a boyfriend ever got in the way?" he hissed at Bella and stormed out. Bella glared at her brother. She turned so she was facing away from Edward and his mate. She was in front of her brothers shoulder.

"I thought you said you sorted it?" she demanded to him. He sighed and she walked out the door which was behind the bar. Edward hopped over the bar and walked through the door after Josh gave him the okay. Bella sat on the stairs.

"hey you okay?" he asked her. She looked up, she smiled.

"sure" she said. He knew for a fact he was lying, he had interviewed enough people to know that her type of character would look down when they were lying. He sat next to her, he looked at her. When she didn't say anything he nudged her.

"come, tell me" he said softly. This was that rare moment, when he was on a job- and he didn't have all the information; and was showing kindness and no objectivity to a suspect. She looked up at him, she breathed a beautiful smile.

"well, when you work at a bar. To vampires, I get hit on a lot. I know I'm much more prettier than a vampire." she quickly added. "that's not me saying that, female vamps come in here and their males will pay more attention to me. I can normally brush them off, I mean I can handle myself. But that guy, he's a complete bastard" Bella raved. Edward took her hand.

"what did he do?" Edward asked softly. She looked at him shocked.

"how did you know he did something?" she asked. He looked at her, he took his badge out.

"Special Agent Edward Cullen" he pointed at the 'special' part, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"He er, um he kinda raped me" she said. Edward looked up at her sharply. His thoughts racing ten miles per hour.

"did you report him?" he demanded angrily. She was just a victim.

"Of course I did, dipshit. Its just he knew how to hide, every time they went knocking he was no where to be found" Bella said. She stood and pulled Edward up. "come on, you probably want to talk to Josh" Bella led him back out to where Josh was serving. The crowd had started to leave, but the VIP list will be here until the early hours of the morning. that's who these guys are curious about.

"where do you get this blood from?" the partner said. Bella was trying to rack her memory for any time he had given her his name.

"Booth, Agent Daniel Booth" Edward whispered in her ear.

"we have donors" Bella said, looking at Edward and pushing him back around to the other side of the bar. He grinned at her.

"Donors?" Daniel asked, Bella looked back to him. Bella looked over to Josh, he nodded his head stiffly. She turned back to the two and started explaining.

"Yeah, they donate blood every week end- they have full access to the VIP lounge and very few trusted Vampires that have complete control of their blood lust are up there too. They are on our pay roll, they can leave any time they want" Bella explained. Josh looked at her, they nodded at each other.

"You may want to hold your breath" Josh said to Daniel. Bella smiled at them both.

"you, Horace, Kelly bars yours" Bella called. Two people came out from the back and took control of the bar.

"what are they?" Edward asked. Bella looked around and saw he was looking at the people behind the bar.

"Kelly is a vamp, Horace is a were-cat" Bella explained if it was nothing. Edward looked confused.

"what's a were-cat?" he asked. Bella laughed at him, her beautiful twinkle arousing him.

"someone who can shift into any kind of Cat" Bella simply explained while grinned at him. "you can be my plus one" Bella grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs and past the guard. When the two had got up the stairs. There everywhere, were people making out- people in booths hidden by thick curtains by people and vamps who wanted privacy. "some of these people, find feeding very sexual" Bella said matter of fact. She dragged him to an empty booth, she pulled down the curtain- much to Edward's surprise the sound drowned out pretty quickly. Edward sat and sighed. He thought about everyone out thee, it was pretty deep stuff the very top of the stairs he was assaulted by the wave of lust. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about kissing the very beautiful woman sitting next to him. She leant down to the mini fridge underneath the table. She picked out two human beers. She offered one to Edward, he laughed and took one. Bella opened her and took a large swig.

"you know, whenever I'm up here I always have a strong urge just to jump someone. it's a shame that no Vampire men ever tempted me" Edward did pick up on the fact that she said Vampire men. He leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him her hands going to his face as his hands went to her waist. He pushed her back as he laid down on top of her. Sucking on her bottom lip she opened her mouth and let him in.

**What do I do next? Do they continue letting things heat up? Why don't cha drop me a review and it might speed up my decisions? Tis of course up to you! **


End file.
